House Halaran
Ruler Patriarch Sherlane, the Baron Halaran. The Patriarch is a church father in the Church of Karameikos, and his religious training often influences his decisions. Baron Sherlane Halaran: Patriarch of Threshold (Church of Karameikos) Sherlane Halaran was a patriarch of a church in Thyatis before following then-Duke Stefan to Karameikos. Halaran was saddled with double duties in Karameikos: He was granted the barony of the Threshold area, and the newly founded Church of Karameikos named him patriarch to the area as well. He has executed both his secular and religious duties fairly and well, and he is highly regarded by the people of Threshold. Personality: Halaran’s character is made up of both grandfatherly affection and stern discipline. If one behaves in a good-natured manner and stays within the laws, he remains the cheery, sort-spoken man liked so well by the people of Threshold. But if one acts in an unbecoming manner – attacking or insulting someone, breaking the law, or just behaving childishly – he becomes grim and ominous, his eyes flashing anger as he pronounces sentence on the offender. What He Says: “As you give, so you shall be given. As you treat, so shall you be treated. Such is the way man lives” (common homily). What Others Say: “He is part and parcel of the older generation that believes, now that they are tired and retired, that all the battles have been won. His only warning of doom will be when his comfortable walls collapse on him” (Baron Desmond Kelvin of Kelvin). Appearance: Halaran is in his early 70s, an aging warrior-cleric who’s still capable of hoisting a mace in the name of righteousness. His hair is snow white and he is clean shaven. His eyes are blue. His most dominant feature is his prominent, jut t ing nose, whi ch earned him highly unflattering nicknames in his youth. He wears unpretentious clerical robes and does not wear a baronial coronet. Using Halaran: Patriarch Sherlane is the law in Threshold, which is well known to people there. Sherlane is likely to know any characters and their families who are from Threshold by name. This doesn’t mean that the patriarch is an old friend that PCs can impose upon at will, however. While good natured, the patriarch has a strong sense of position and propriety. He raises PCs who have been slain, but expects donations to the church for his services. As the characters move up in levels, the patriarch may call upon them for specific tasks or adventures which are for the good of the community. The patriarch and his daughter may therefore be used as adventure hooks to send the player characters in new directions. Combat: Halaran has little cause to enter into direct combat anymore, but he still can hold his own in battle. He best serves by healing other warriors and sending them back into the fray. Baron Sherlane Halaran (14th-level cleric): THAC0 12; #AT 1; Dmg 1d6 (mace); AC 10; hp 46; MV 12; ML champion (15); AL LG. Str 9, Dex 10, Con 8, Int 14, Wis 18, Cha 14. Languages: Thyatian, Traladaran. Proficiencies: Local history, religion, riding (landbased). Favored spells: 1st level – Bless, command, cure light wounds (x3), detect evil, detect magic, protection from evil. 2nd level – Enthrall, find traps, hold person (x2), know alignment, silence 15’ radius, slow poison, speak with animals . 3rd level – Continual light, cure blindness or deafness, cure disease, magical vestment, negative plane protection, remove curse, striking. 4th level – Cure serious wounds (x2), detect lie, dispel magic, neutralize poison. 5th level – Commune, raise dead. 6th level – Animate object, word of recall . Aleena Halaran: Member, Order of the Griffon (Church of Karameikos) Aleena, the daughter of S h e r l ane Hal a r a n ’ s brother, was born 32 years ago. Her father Merrik Halaran – a retired fighter who had served the emperor of Thyatis before immigrating to Karameikos – and mother died of disease a few years ago. Aleena journeyed to Karameikos to live with her uncle after their deaths and has been there since. She joined the Church of Karameikos at a very young age and joined the Order of the Griffon soon after. Since that time, she has acted as an adventurer and a protector of Threshold. Personal i ty: Aleena doesn’t seem the sort of person who’d take up mace and hammer against the forces of evil. She’s quiet and soft of voice and temperament, preferring to settle disputes with words rather than blows. She’s also very romantic and, consequently, sometimes naive, trusting too often that a person’s good nature will emerge, that a habitual criminal can reform, and so on. What She Says: “Goodness and lawfulness are not one in the same. You can be one without the other, I’m afraid, and those who practice both must be ever watchful of others who claim alliance.” What Others Say: “The armored flower of Threshold, born with a silver sword in her hands, cannot know struggle; everything she owns has been given to her” (Baron Desmond Kelvin, ignoring the same situation in himself). Appearance: Aleena is a classic Thyatian beauty. She’s of medium height and build, with flowing blonde hair and large, expressive blue eyes. She tends to dress in brightly decorated adventuring gear or armor, but for society affairs she can be coaxed into wearing formal Thyatian gowns. Using Aleena: Characters are likely to meet Aleena when in Threshold as she runs errands for her uncle, delivers orders to the guard station of Threshold and messages to the townmaster, and keeps order in town wherever she sees it slipping. Aleena provides a convenient way to bring PCs into contact with her uncle the patriarch, as she’s more accessible and aware of rising young stars among the adventuring classes. Combat: Aleena is capable, competent, and more than able to hold her own in combat. She’s not likely to accompany adventurers on quests unless some of them are at least 9th level. One fear she does have is that something will happen to Threshold (and her uncle) in her absence. Aleena Halaran (11thlevel cleric): THAC0 14; #AT 1; Dmg 1d6+2 (mace+2); AC 2 (plate mail, Dexterity bonus); hp 49; MV 12; ML fanatic (17); AL LG. Str 13, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 13, Wis 17, Cha 17. Languag e s : Thyatian, Traladaran. Proficiencies: Local history, religion, riding (land-based). Favored spells: 1st level – Bless (x2), cure light wounds (x2), detect magic, purify food & drink, remove fear . 2nd level – Detect charm, find traps, hold person (x2), obscurement, silence 15’ radius . 3rd level – Continual light, cure blindness or deafness, cure disease, dispel magic, remove curse. 4th level – Cure serious wounds (x2), neutralize poison. 5th level – Commune, raise dead. 6th level – Word of recall .